In a distributed system it is traditionally difficult to rely on a temporal clock to identify an order in which events occur. Therefore, it is difficult to identify which events occurred before other events. This is in part because of the rate at which events occur, the discrepancies in internal physical clocks, and inherent latencies within distributed systems. As a result, a concept of ordering events based on a logical clock has evolved to solve synchronization issues in a distributed system. A seminal discussion on the concept may be found at Time, Clocks, and the Ordering of Events in a Distributed System, Leslie Lamport, Communications of the ACM, July 1978, vol. 1, no. 7, 558-565. However, values used in the logical clock, such as a sequence number, may become corrupt and prevent the effective scalability and load distribution of the distributed system.